1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a movement control method for controlling the movement of an autonomous mobile robot, an autonomous mobile robot that autonomously moves, and recording medium storing a computer-readable program for controlling the movement of an autonomous mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, small autonomous aerial robots that autonomously fly along a predetermined path have been developed. The autonomous aerial robots include a plurality of propellers. By controlling the rotational speed of each of the propellers, the autonomous aerial robots can freely fly in the air and autonomously moves along a predetermined flight path.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-119828 describes an autonomous aerial robot that flies to follow a moving object with a predetermined distance therebetween and captures the images of the moving object.